


La storia di Calgare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [28]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood, Crazy, Dark, Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Spin-off di Un ritorno inatteso. [DBNA].E se la storia dei saiyan non fosse come ce l'hanno sempre raccontata? Se nascondesse una guerra civile che divise in due il pianeta? La storia del cugino perduto di Vegeta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: non era quello che avrebbe voluto  
> Scritta sentendo Sky Atlas (Epic fantasy sci-fi music)

Cap.1 Figlio di Nessuno

Bardack raggiunse il balcone di metallo del palazzo, uscì e la luce dei due soli lo accecò. Strinse gli occhi, corrugando la fronte, mise un braccio all'altezza del ventre e fece un inchino.

“Vostra altezza” disse. Re Vegeta si voltò, lo raggiunse e lo guardò sbattere un paio di volte gli occhi.

“Vostro fratello Paragas ...” mormorò. Re Vegeta si voltò, facendo ondeggiare il lungo mantello vermiglio e raggiunse il parapetto.

“Fratellastro, esattamente come Arigas” ribatté. Bardack appoggiò un ginocchio in terra e chinò il capo.

“Ho saputo che lo avete fatto uccidere” mormorò.

“Alzati, sei il mio generale, non un servo” ribatté. Il guerriero si alzò in piedi e incrociò le braccia sul petto.

“Secondo le divisioni di potenza sono una terza classe” ribatté. Re Vegeta si passò la mano sulla folta barba e sorrise.

“Tu sei superiore a queste valutazioni. Dimentichi che da bambini eravamo amici?” domandò. Bardack abbassò lo sguardo e si portò una mano alla cicatrice.

“Non dimentico che abbiamo iniziato insieme la guerra fratricida contro gli Tsufuru e insieme la finiremo” sussurrò con voce roca. Re Vegeta strinse il parapetto e chinò il capo.

“Arigas ha deciso di essere dalla parte di coloro che ci schiavizzarono” sussurrò. Bardack si massaggiò una spalla sotto la spalliera.

“Un tempo eravamo lo stesso popolo, discendente dei polpi scimmia benedetti dagli dei. Un tempo chiunque poteva sperare un giorno di diventare il supersaiyan e addirittura c'era chi sperava di divenire la divinità protettrice, il supersaiyan leggendario” sussurrò con voce roca. Re Vegeta si avvolse nel mantello color porpora.

“Hanno deciso di tradire il loro stesso sangue. Hanno iniziato prima loro, per secoli hanno preso i bambini che manifestavano la trasformazione in Oozaru o possessori di coda e li ha tramutati in schiavi” ringhiò.

“Non vogliamo fare forse lo stesso mantenendo la divisione in caste e in classi dovute alla potenza? Non sbagliamo forse ad allearci con i changelling. Non sono una razza di cui mi fido, soprattutto quel Freezer” ribatté Bardack. Re Vegeta strinse il ciondolo con raffigurato il sole e il simbolo a tridente reale con la mano e corrugò la fronte.

“Sarà un'alleanza breve. Il tempo di purificare il pianeta dagli Tsufuru” sussurrò. Bardack lo raggiunse, sollevò il suo mantello vermiglio e gli baciò la punta.

“Non voglio mancarvi di rispetto, semplicemente desidero non perdere quello che eravate un tempo. Prima del potere ...” sussurrò.

\- Vederti cambiare così non è quello che avrei voluto, vorrei vedere il coraggioso guerriero di una volta al mio fianco, amico mio, mio re -pensò.

“Non ho ucciso Paragas, l'ho solo ferito gravemente. Il grande Bill-sama è venuto in persona e mi ha avvertito che suo figlio Broly portava un marchio infame. Non mi ha spaventato la sua potenza, ma che il dio della distruzione mi dicesse che era una minaccia per l'intero universo. E li ho fatti condurre su un altro pianeta” mormorò il sovrano. La luce dei soli faceva brillare di riflessi vermigli i suoi capelli neri.

\- Mi sono dovuto prostrare a quel dio dinnanzi agli occhi di mio figlio. Allearsi con Freezer non è peggio che dover sottostare a tutte queste maledette divinità. Non saremo mai veramente liberi – pensò Re Vegeta. Le sue iridi nere divennero liquide.

“Su un pianeta che è stato travolto da una cometa” ribatté Bardack. Lasciò andare il mantello e Re Vegeta gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Se non fosse stato il mio fratellastro non avrei avuto questa pietà. E non l'avrò per Arigas” rispose. I suoi baffi tremarono.

“E suo figlio?” domandò Bardack.

“Resterà con noi. E' un neonato su cui non giace nessun fato, ma si chiamerà  _Calgare_ ” rispose il re.

“Figlio di nessuno?” chiese il generale.

“Gli Tsufuru ci ridussero in schiavitù per una coda e dei capelli neri. Noi laveremo le loro colpe con il sangue, riprendendoci le tecnologie che mai vollero dividere con chi faceva parte della loro stessa razza. E chi non si ribellerà con noi, perderà la libertà se non la vita”. Decretò Re Vegeta. Bardack annuì.

“Come desidera, sua altezza” sussurrò con voce roca.


	2. Cap.2 L'infanzia di Calgare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: sapeva di poter essere forte  
> Scritta sentendo Somewhere I belong dei Linkin Park. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEl6ChhaELA

Cap.2 L'infanzia di Calgare

_ (Niente da perdere)  
Soltanto bloccato _

  
Vegeta si passò la pezza sopra la ferita, la stoffa candida s'intrise di sangue e la guardò finire per terra nel pavimento candido della navicella macchiandolo di sangue. Il coetaneo lo guardò ricadere in avanti, gli mise una mano sulla fronte e slo spinse indietro, facendolo adagiare contro lo schienale della navicella.

"Non dormi da parecchio?" domandò l'altro bambino. Il principino sbadigliò, strinse gli occhi e si strofinò le mani sopra di essi.

"Abbiamo ancora due pianeti da conquistare" rispose atono. Riaprì gli occhi, le sue iridi color ossidiana erano ingrigite al centro e riflettevano la figura dell'altro saiyan. Calgare si passò la mano tra i capelli albini e socchiuse gli occhi, abbassando lo sguardo e osservando i propri stivali sporchi di sangue violaceo.

"Solo per oggi? Non pensi che Lord Freezer ci sprema un po' troppo?" domandò. Vegeta incrociò le braccia e si leccò le labbra, le sue ferite continuavano a sanguinare sporcando di sangue le sue fasciature.

"Siamo un popolo guerriero, la lotta ci scorre nel sangue" ribatté.

Calgare sgranò gli occhi e ghignò, strofinando le mani tra loro.

"Io amo sentire le ossa che si spezzano, soprattutto quelle del collo. E' quello che mi scorre nelle vene" sibilò. Vegeta sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e si voltò.

"Uccidere non mi fa provare niente" disse gelido. Calgare aprì e chiuse la mano ripetutamente e gli fece una linguaccia.

"Questo perché sei vuoto, non provi mai niente. Non capisco come fai a non divertirti, eppure sembra di sì quando quei codardi gridano" brontolò. Vegeta accavallò anche le gambe, gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare le ciocche larghe due dita e chiuse gli occhi.

"Mi arride solo l'idea che un giorno diventerò il migliore e mi coprirò dell'oro del supersaiyan. So di poter essere forte a sufficienza" rispose.

"Non darmi dell'eretico, ma per me, come per quasi tutto il popolo, quelle cose sono solo leggende" brontolò Calgare. Vegeta si tolse il trasmettitore al lato dell'occhio e lo mise nella tasca della battle suit nera.

"Eretico non sarebbe la peggiore offesa che ti rivolgono" disse atono. Calgare digrignò i denti e sbuffò dalle narici, dilatandole. Avvertiva una serie di fitte alle ferite sulla schiena.

"Tutti quanti mi considerano meno di una terza classe, al pari di uno schiavo alieno" ruggì. I muscoli del suo petto e delle sue braccia si gonfiarono, mentre la sua aura aumentava.

"Concentrati sui combattimenti, dimostra il tuo valore e vedrai che ti considereranno positivamente". Lo incoraggiò Vegeta. Calgare inspirò ed espirò, fermando la trasformazione.

"Speriamo, cugino" mormorò con voce roca che risuonò nell'abitacolo della navicella.


	3. Cap.3 Psicopatico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla Fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: urla lontane  
> Scritta sentendo Psycho dei Muse. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqLRqzTp6Rk

Cap.3 Psicopatico

_io ti distruggerò_ _  
Farò di te un cazzo di psicopatico_

Calgare osservò Dodoria andare avanti e indietro, la sua pancia rosata tremava ad ogni suo passo.  
"Quindi tu sei un sopravvissuto dal pianeta Vegeta?" domandò l'alieno. Calgare guardò gli spuntoni sul suo corpo, la carne flaccida che si ripiegava su se stessa e avvertì un senso di nausea.  
"Sì, signore" rispose. Dodoria si sporse verso di lui, mettendo le grasse mani sui fianchi e socchiuse le labbra carnose di un intenso colore violaceo.  
"Hai una coda molto simile a quella dei saiyan, lo sai vero?" ringhiò. Gli afferrò una ciocca di capelli e gliela strappò dal capo, facendolo gemere di dolore.  
"Sicuro di non esserlo?" domandò, facendogli ondeggiare la ciocca davanti al viso.  
"No, signore. I saiyan sono solo mori" mentì.  
\- Ed io sono un albino, testa di c**zo - pensò. Il battito cardiaco gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e teneva il capo incassato tra le spalle. Dodoria si leccò le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi, facendo tremare le sue lunghe ciglia e facendo ballonzolare il suo doppio mento. Si sentivano delle grida provenire da oltre una porta metallica alle sue spalle, ovattate.  
-Sembrano _urla lontane_ , quanto è spessa quella porta? - si chiese Calgare.  
"Vediamo se sei degno della mia squadra o finirai a pulire le latrine" sussurrò Dodoria. Afferrò il mento del giovinetto e scoppiò a ridere guardandolo digrignare i denti.  
"Pensi di essere potente solo perché conquistavi qualche pianeta? Qui sei meno di niente" gli sussurrò. La luce delle stelle entrava dagli oblo che mostravano il cielo nero dello spazio, con qualche galassia in lontananza.  
"Sarò all'altezza signore" sibilò Calgare. L'alieno servo di Freezer lo lasciò andare e il giovane saiyan si massaggiò il mento, i segni delle dita erano rimasti vermigli e spiccavano sulla sua pelle abbronzata.  
Dodoria si voltò e la porta metallica si aprì automaticamente. La luce delle lampade illuminava una serie di catene e delle pareti sporche di sangue.  
"Seguimi" ordinò Dodoria. Calgare obbedì e la porta si richiuse automaticamente dietro di lui. Chinò il capo guardando una donna, era riversa a terra, i capelli fucsia le coprivano il viso, la pelle verde era coperta di lividi ed indossava una casacca grigia.  
"Colpiscila" ordinò Dodoria. Calgare raggiunse la vittima, la afferrò per un braccio e la sollevò sbattendola contro la parete. Iniziò a colpirla con una serie di schiaffi al viso.  
"Più forte!" gridò Dodoria. Calgare colpì con più forza il viso della donna con una serie di pugni, il sangue schizzava tutt'intorno, la carne si maciullava sotto i suoi colpi. La donna gridava, pezzi di denti volavano tutt'intorno e gli occhi della donna divennero grigi e vitrei.  
"Più forte!" tuonò Dodoria. Calgare scoppiò a ridere ed iniziò a dare calci al ventre della sventurata, spezzandole ossa e perforandole lo stomaco.  
"Ancora più forte!" ordinò Dodoria.  
"Sì, signore!" ululò Calgare. Afferrò la testa della donna ed iniziò a sbatterlo ripetutamente sul pavimento lordo di sangue, le sfondò il cranio e scoppiò a ridere furiosamente. Dodoria si strofinò le grosse mani e si appoggiò contro la parete, tra due coltellacci e sotto una sega.  
"Impressionante" mormorò.

_un cazzo di psicopatico  
il tuo culo mi appartiene ora_


	4. Cap.4 Il monaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla Fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: oltre il tempo  
> Scritta sentendo Gods e Monster di Lana del Rey https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjIiTaMTJjo

Cap.4 Il monaco

_Nella Terra di dei e mostri_

_Io ero un angelo_

Calgare si portò una bottiglia alle labbra e ne bevve il contenuto, il liquore trasbordava dalle sue labbra socchiuse e colava lungo il mento e gli gocciolava sul petto. Dimenava la coda, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli pallidi che gli arrivavano fino alle caviglie. Con la mano libera lanciava una serie di onde, gli edifici davanti a lui esplodevano in frammenti. I resti dei palazzi schizzavano in tutte le direzioni e si abbattevano sul terreno alzando polveroni o travolgevano le persone che scappavano urlando. Gli strilli, i gemiti e le suppliche venivano ovattate dalle onde d'urto delle esplosioni. Carcasse mutilate giacevano riverse sul terreno in pozze di sangue. Calgare finì il contenuto della bottiglia e i suoi ki-blast iniziarono a perforare le vittime o a farle esplodere in agglomerati di carne e ossa. Mise le mani sulle ginocchia piegandosi in avanti, gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente. Aveva la bocca spalancata, gli occhi riversi all'indietro e la sua lingua vibrava ai versi gutturali che creava con la sua risata. Si raddrizzò, sgranò gli occhi e fece esplodere una donna. Una serie di uomini gli spararono addosso con i fucili, i proiettili rimbalzavano addosso al saiyan, alcuni colpirono altri uomini intorno a lui, altri si conficcarono nel terreno e parecchi colpirono coloro che li avevano sparati. Calgare si leccò le labbra sentendo il sapore del liquore, gettò a terra la bottiglia mandandola in frantumi. Avanzò e i frammenti di vetro si conficcarono nei suoi stivaletti candidi che si macchiarono del sangue vermiglio del conquistatore. Raggiunse gli assalitori sopravvissuti, li decapitò con una lama di energia, prese l'unico rimasto per il collo, lo sollevò da terra e strinse fino a spezzargli l'osso del collo. Le urla di donne e bambini si fecero più acute e si sentivano i singhiozzi di alcuni uomini.  
"Interrompi il tuo massacro" disse una voce alle spalle del saiyan. Calgare lanciò a terra il corpo e si voltò, ghignò guardando un anziano davanti a sé. Ne osservò le ossa che premevano contro il corpo e s'intravedevano sotto la pelle rugosa e olivastra.  
"Cosa vuoi fare vecchio?" chiese. L'anziano congiunse le mani all'altezza del petto e chinò il capo.  
"Ferma la tua opera di distruzione o ne pagherai le conseguenze" sussurrò. Calgare allungò il braccio e lanciò un'onda di energia. L'anziano iniziò a bisbigliare, sgranò gli occhi dalle pupille candide che iniziarono a bisbigliare. La sua aura trasparente si espanse tutt'intorno, facendo esplodere la piccola sfera di energia diretta al suo viso. Dalle sue mani iniziò a colare dell'energia vermiglia, un raggio di luce si partì dalla sua bocca spalancata e colpì Calgare al petto. Il guerriero si trasformò in una statua di pietra, il terreno si aprì, Calgare vi cadde all'interno e il terreno si richiuse.  
"Rimarrai imprigionato oltre il tempo" sussurrò il monaco.


	5. Cap.5 Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:«Dove sei stato fino ad ora?»  
> Scritta sentendo Black Sabbath del gruppo omonimo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inYdsznC8hg

Cap.5 Revenge

_Una figura nera che mi indica_

__  
Una sostanza nera galleggiava nello sfondo nero-bluastro, illuminata dalla luce delle stelle in lontananza. Vibrava, mentre alle sue spalle scorrevano le galassie, accelerò divenendo aguzza e precipitò nell'atmosfera di un pianeta. Fu avvolta dal fuoco, si ripiegò su se stessa ribollendo e precipitò tra le rovine di una serie di abitazioni semi-distrutte. Il terreno tremò e in lontananza, delle nuove costruzioni metalliche oscillarono e ci furono una serie di grida di terrore. Le fiamme si spensero e la sostanza tremò, ancora fumante. Strisciò tra una serie di lapidi di tombe, superò la statua di un monaco di marmo semi-distrutta e piena di crepe. Raggiunse una fessura nel terreno e vi strisciò all'interno, smettendo di fumare. Scivolò fino a una caverna sotterranea e si rizzò, assumendo la forma di una figura totalmente nera e incappucciata. Strisciò fino a una statua di pietra con le fattezze di un saiyan, si sporse e la toccò con un indice aguzzo. La pieta iniziò a spaccarsi, la sostanza si trasformò in una pozza e le rocce volarono tutt'intorno. Calgare cadde in ginocchio, ansimando e dimenando la coda. La pozza spalancò una bocca e gli strisciò fino alle ginocchia, avvolgendogli gambe e piedi.  
"Hai avuto la libertà, avrai il potere e la magia scorrerà nelle tue vene ... accettami" sibilò. I capelli candidi ricadevano davanti al viso del saiyan.  
"Accetto" farfugliò. La sostanza strisciò lungo il suo petto e gli penetrò nella bocca, Calgare sgranò gli occhi mugolando. La sostanza scomparve dentro di lui e una serie di simboli luminescenti gli apparvero su tutto il corpo. Gettò indietro la testa e ululò.  
\- Avrai la tua vendetta, mio servo - gli rimbombò la voce di Lourth nella mente. Calgare allargò le braccia e scoppiò a ridere.  
"Sì, sì! Più potere, più morte! E' così piacevole ... Dove sei stato fino a ora?!" gridò. Si alzò in piedi, incrementò l'aura e fece esplodere il terreno sopra di lui, alzandosi in volo.  
"Vendetta!" urlò.


End file.
